


HALLOWEEN gay

by luftkommandant



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we all pretend we're better than this but no. we're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HALLOWEEN gay

Doyle and Van Rook sat against a wall, laughing at the Secret Scientist’s relatives who were at the Halloween party. Doyle was dressed as a Jedi, and Van Rook was a 50s greaser. They were both irritated that they had agreed to come, but at least they could complain to each other.

“Look at how wasted Beeman is, holy shit,” Doyle jeered, laughing. Van Rook laughed too, watching Beeman drunkenly flirt with Cheechoo.

The two sat slightly closer than most assumably straight men, and leaned in almost close enough to say they were closer than a former mentor and apprentice would usually be. There had been a betting pool with the Saturdays on how long it would take for them to kiss, and most of the money was on this party or it’s immediate aftermath.

“Oh my God,” Doyle muttered suddenly, his eyes going wide. “Quick, kiss me.”

“What?” Van Rook stammered, and was cut off from saying anything else by Doyle’s lips on his own. For a moment he resisted, then he realized he didn’t really mind the kiss and let it happen. When they separated, he found himself wondering why it had to end. “What the hell was that?” he demanded, trying to keep up his aggressive demeanor.

Doyle grimaced, a blush making his face red. “I saw a girl I dated once. She cheated on me with another girl and then literally dumped me when we had an argument in her car,” he explained, wincing in expectation for a fist to his face. He was surprised when Van Rook leaned forward and kissed him again, but not in a bad way.

“Fisk, you owe me ten bucks!” Zak yelled, and the two pulled away quickly and blushed redder than Doyle’s hair.

 


End file.
